A Kiss that Kills
by harrysmom
Summary: Ron has a serious question that needs a serious answer. Who does he turn to and what will he do once he gets the answer?
1. A Kiss That Kills

A/N: Many, many thanks to jenorama for her ability to come up with words so quickly, (some of which I used) and for her comments and suggestions which are THE BEST!

This one is for Amy G. who said I should do it and _especially_ for Mr. Weasley who not only inspired me in the first place but can make me giggle…

These characters belong to the wonderful world of JKR; butchering of said characters belongs to me!

**A Kiss That Kills**

_Dear Bill,_

_Hello! How are you? How's Fleur? I hope that you are well and that everything is going well with the Order. I know I don't write to you often but I have a difficult question and I figured you would be the best person to give me a serious answer. After all, you are going to marry a part-Veela. You have to know your way around girls. I can't believe I just wrote that, you're my big brother. I don't want to know what you do in the privacy of your own bedroom. No, that's not true Bill, I do want to know. I have a problem and I need your help. _

_I overheard Ginny and Hermione talking the other day. They were talking about Harry. By the way did you know that Harry and Ginny were dating? Anyway, Hermione asked Ginny and I quote, "Can Harry deliver a kiss that kills?" Ginny GIGGLED and turned red! I don't know, Bill. This is not good. I'm not sure I like the idea of my best mate snogging my little sister. But this is not the issue. Ginny did answer Hermione, after she turned about 30 different shades of purple. Now mind you, I couldn't hear the whole thing because I wasn't supposed to be paying attention, but I think that Ginny said that when Harry kissed her it was like her whole life flashed in front of her eyes. She said she felt it from the tip of her head, all the way down to her toes._

_This got me to thinking. I wonder: can I deliver a "kiss that kills?" Would I know if I delivered one? Have I ever delivered one? I think I can answer the third question first, I mean I did date Lavender Brown for a while. Yes, I did enjoy kissing her and I had a good time with her but I don't think my kisses ever made her life flash in front of her eyes. I know I certainly didn't feel anything like that. I think that I can only describe it as nice. She was a little too active if you ask me. Sometimes, I felt like I had just had my face sucked. I swear Bill; I actually had to wipe my mouth off after we finished. So the fact is; I don't think I've ever delivered one. Is that a bad thing? I hope it isn't._

Ron snorted as he read the letter back to himself. Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading and gave him a look as if to say he had interrupted her train of thought. He grinned at her, shrugged his shoulders and returned to the letter he was writing.

_Bill, I really need to know **how** to deliver a kiss that kills. I need to know that I **can **deliver a kiss that kills. I need to know because…well, there is someone who I've been thinking about kissing for a while now. This is important to me. I want to do it right with this girl the first time. I don't want our first kiss to be just "O.K." Honestly, I want this girl to be the last girl I ever have to kiss. She's the one! At least I think she is…I hope she is._

Ron looked up again and watched Hermione as she read her book. She had pushed her hair back behind her ear and was twirling it around her finger. When she started to chew on her bottom lip, Ron thought he might die right then and there. Just watching her do that put crazy thoughts into his head. He knew that Hermione had no clue how much he fancied her and he figured it was almost time to let her in on the big secret he'd been keeping for the past three years.

_So Bill, I need you not to take the mickey and please help me out here. You are my oldest brother and I know how good you are with girls and the sort of stuff that goes with that. I am ready to take the next step. I just need to know how to do it._

_I am sending this letter with Pig. He will wait for your response. If you don't answer this letter, Pig has orders to fly about your head and peck at you until you write back._

_  
Love, Ron_

Ron sighed as he sealed the letter. He hoped that Bill would answer as soon as possible because he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the way he was feeling. He glanced over at Hermione again and he felt his heart flip over. He wanted to kiss her more than he had ever wanted anything else. Having Hermione melt in his arms was a fantasy he went to sleep with almost every night. It was time to make it a reality. With another sigh, Ron stretched, and stood up. Hermione looked over at him as he made his way towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going, Ron?"

"I need to post this letter to Bill."

"Ron, it's almost midnight," Hermione said as she looked at her watch and frowned. "What's so important that it has to be posted now? Can't it wait until morning?"

"No Hermione, it can't wait until morning and yes, I have to do it now!" With that Ron climbed through the portrait hole. Bill's response couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Two days later, Ron took the letter from a clearly nervous Pig. He fluttered about so badly that Ron had difficulty removing the letter from his leg. He gave Pig an owl treat and the little bird nipped Ron on his fingers and then flew away towards the owlery. Ron stared at the letter. In it was the answer to the biggest question of his life. He sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and, with a shaking hand, opened the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_First of all, let me go on record as saying that if you EVER send that bloody bird anywhere near me again, I am going to stuff it and put it on the mantle as a decoration. I swear, every time I put down the quill it pokes at me until I start writing again._

Ron smiled as he realized that the reason Pig was so nervous was because Bill had threatened him.

_That being said, let's get down to the business at hand. Or lips as the case may be. I'm going to give you this advice in the hopes that you use the information provided with a certain brown-haired witch that we all know and like very much. I think that Hermione deserves "a kiss that kills" from you and **that **little brother, is what I am going to explain to you._

_First of all, if you never remember another word I say, remember this: Kissing is an art form; it is NOT "sucking face." Sucking face is something that inexperienced teenagers do. You will not suck face, especially if I have anything to say about it. By the time you are done kissing Hermione, she won't be able to stand up straight. Hell, she'll have difficulty remembering her name._

_A kiss is the prelude to everything, Ron. It is the most intimate thing you can do. In some ways a kiss is more intimate than sex. A kiss doesn't lie. In and of itself, a kiss is truth, it's PURE. It shows everything; how you feel, how you think, how you live. A kiss can be sweet and gentle, slow and seductive, or hard and fast. It will set the tone for everything else you do with a girl. It can turn her on or turn her off. It is your responsibility to make sure she's turned on. You want her to remember the kiss the next day, the next week, the next month even. You want her smile to herself and get a flutter in her belly every time she thinks about it. _

_Understanding the kiss is easy. Delivering it takes finesse. Are you following me so far, Ron? _

"**_Am I following him so far?"_** thought Ron, **_"Bloody hell, I'm ready to kiss him myself."_**

_Now that you know what "a kiss that kills" is little brother, I would think the next questions would be how do I deliver one and will I know if I have? The answers go hand in hand. If you deliver it correctly, you'll know. Yes, that is a vague answer but it is the only way to explain it. I can tell you that you will only be able to accomplish this if you are in the right frame of mind. You can't be thinking about it. You just have to do it. _

_Just take the girl in your arms and give her all the emotion you feel. First and foremost, make sure you have eye contact. Look her straight in the eyes. The eyes are the most expressive part of the body. You can read emotions in a person's eyes. Let her see how you feel as well. Look at her as if she is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. Use your eyes to let her know that she means more to you than anything else. The girl has to know that you are not thinking about anything else other than the fact that she is in your arms. That means no Quidditch thoughts! Stay in focus, it might be hard for you but TRY!_

Ron didn't think that would be too difficult. When he finally got Hermione in his arms, he knew he would never want to let go. The thought of holding her for the rest of his life was definitely appealing and something that he looked forward to doing, if of course, she let him. He just hoped that she wouldn't be turned off by his kissing ability. She had already kissed Viktor Krum and who knew what she did with McLaggen. He hoped that his kisses could erase any thoughts of Krum and McLaggen. With Bill's help he just might be able to pull it off…

_Once she's in your arms, you can kiss her. Remember, this is not sucking face. You don't want her trying to wipe her mouth in the middle of it. Start softly, maybe run your lips back and forth against hers. Don't just plunge your tongue right into her mouth. Most girls don't like that, unless you are acting out a fantasy and you're supposed to be a forceful guy…where was I? Oh yeah sorry, don't need to go there. What was I saying again? Run your lips back forth and then slowly ease your tongue between her lips. Let her relax into you as you do that. Make sure you are holding her. You can run your hands up and down her back or put them in her hair, even cup her face with one of your hands as you kiss her. In my experience, girls have really seemed to like that move. Makes them feel protected or so I've been told._

_By this time she should be feeling it. You'll be able to feel her go limp against you. She might even go weak in the knees. Actually, I remember the first time I had a girl go weak in the knees. We had been spending some time together down by the lake and I was kissing her and it was there that I finally got it right. It felt…well…really good; you'll know what I mean soon enough and the girl…I can't remember her name but no matter. What matters is that I felt her body sag down on mine and she let out this sound. I don't even know how to describe it to you. It was the best sound I'd ever heard. That was how I knew I'd done it._

The best sound he'd ever heard? Ron's eyes flicked up to look at Hermione over the parchment. She was sitting by the window with Ginny and she chose that moment to look over at him. She met his glance and Ron felt a quick sizzle along his nerves. **"Blimey, what sort of sound would Hermione…"** he thought as his mind quickly filled with a chorus of gasps, sighs and moans.

_Well little brother, I have given you the tools you need. It is now up to you. Use the information wisely; use it to the best of your ability. I have faith in you Ron; you can do it. Give Hermione the kiss that she deserves…from you. You know you want to, so get it over with already. The real thing will be so much better than any fantasy you've ever had. Trust me, I know._

_Let me know what happens. Good luck!_

_Love, Bill_

* * *

Ron looked up from re-reading the letter for the third time that night. He hadn't even noticed how late it was. There was no one left in the common room, no one but Hermione. She was still sitting by the window but was now dressed in a robe and slippers. He hadn't even seen her go upstairs to change. She had a textbook in her lap but Ron could tell by the way her chest moved gently up and down that she was asleep. He took the golden opportunity to study her without her realizing it. As he stood up and quietly moved closer, he could see the moonlight shone on her face, giving her skin an almost translucent glow. Her skin looked so smooth and Ron wondered to himself how it would feel beneath his fingers. Her lips were slightly parted and Ron noticed that her lower lip was fuller than the top one. He cocked his head to one side and studied her lips a little more. They were shaped just like a heart and the color was like an almost ripe strawberry. Her hair was falling over her cheek and without even thinking about it, he reached over to brush away the curl. Hermione stirred just as his hand touched her hair.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy voice, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

Ron's heart constricted and then gave a mighty thump before settling back into a faster than normal rhythm. His mouth had suddenly gone bone dry and he felt like his legs would no longer support him. Kneeling next to her chair he reached out with a trembling finger and stroked it gently down her cheek. Hermione gave him a puzzled smile and laid her warm hand on his stubble-roughened cheek. "Ron?"

Bill's last words ran through Ron's head as a spike of something he'd never felt before flew through him, leaving his stomach in an uproar and his head spinning. "_Give Hermione the kiss she deserves. You know you want to…the real thing will be so much better than any fantasy…"_

Feeling almost as if he were in a dream, Ron swallowed and leaned closer to her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Hermione, there's something I need to do…"


	2. A Kiss to Build A Dream On

A/N: In all honesty, I never intended to write another chapter of this story. I felt I just couldn't because…well I just promised myself I wouldn't, not yet anyway. After being told that I was mean, evil and thoroughly sadistic, I revisited the idea. So here is the 2nd part. Please know that I actually loved every single review and I am honored that you thought so much of the story to threaten me if I didn't finish it.

Jenorama is the best at coming up with ideas and suggestions. If it weren't for her, I don't think anyone would read my stories. Added kudos to Amy G. who CAN write! doraemon is the beta extraordinaire!

This one is _definitely _for Mr. Weasley who can not only inspire me and make me giggle but can make me believe that anything is possible.

These characters belong to the wonderful world of JKR; butchering of said characters belongs to me!

**A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Hermione awoke to a very strange feeling fluttering across her face. She thought the wind was blowing because her hair was moving but she didn't remember the window being open nor did she feel a breeze. The last thing she remembered was sitting down by the window with her Arithmancy textbook. She had told herself that she needed to study the next chapter but in reality, she knew the real reason she was sitting in the Common room. Ron had been sitting by the fire most of the evening reading and re-reading what looked to be a letter. She was dying to know what it was about because more than once she had looked over at him and caught him staring at her with a look she had never seen before. Ron always glanced at her from time to time when they were in a room together but this time it was different. Hermione felt there was more in the glance somehow. It was almost as if he were measuring or contemplating something. She had decided to wait for him to finish reading and then possibly ask him about it. She hadn't meant to fall asleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw made her blink. Ron was standing in front of her, head cocked to one side, his hand on her cheek, brushing away a curl.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Ron dropped to his knees next to her, reaching out to stroke his finger down her cheek as if he were touching a fragile piece of glass. Hermione felt a rush of fire slide down her face and right into her heart, making it beat so quickly she was sure that it was going to pound right out of her chest. He had never, ever touched her like that before. It was almost like he was caressing her face.

She looked up into Ron's eyes, took a deep breath and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. He had never looked this serious or determined. His eyes were so large in his face and they had changed from their normal sapphire blue to a darker, more intense blue. It was as if his eyes were trying to tell her something that he couldn't say out loud and she wondered what it was. She smiled at him, reached over and put her hand on his stubble-roughened cheek. "Ron?"

Ron audibly swallowed and moved closer to her as he whispered, "Hermione, there's something I need to do."

As he stood to his full height, he took Hermione by the hand and pulled her up from the chair. The book in her lap went flying off at an odd angle. She started to say, "Ron my…" but she was cut off by the amazing, electrifying feeling of Ron putting his lips against hers. He started to move his lips slowly back and forth, making little kisses on both her upper and lower lips. When he nibbled at her bottom lip, Hermione was so shocked she stared into his eyes; his eyelids looked heavy, but she could still see he was trying to stay focused on her reaction. The look in his eyes was intense and yet so caring and warm. It was beyond anything she'd ever experienced. The fiery feeling she had felt when he touched her face flamed up again and raced down her body as he took his free hand and started to run it through her hair, stopping at the back of her neck. The feeling of his warm hand caressing her skin was almost too much for her and she leaned against Ron for support, letting her eyes slip closed as she felt Ron's other hand release hers and start to travel up the side of her body. Hermione shivered as he reached behind and pulled her closer to him. His hand started to rub her back and the rhythmic movement relaxed her body and she sank into Ron's strong arms.

His warm tongue pushed gently between her lips just as his hand moved under her dressing gown to caress the soft skin at her shoulder. His touch made all of the small hairs on her body stand on end and she let out a soft moan. She felt his tongue brush the front of her teeth and she opened more of her mouth to feel their tongues come together. It was gentle and slow and so very tender. Ron responded to her moan by holding her even closer.

Hermione's mind was moving so fast she wasn't even sure where she was. All she knew was that Ron was kissing HER and it was the most amazing, incredible feeling she had ever experienced. His mouth moved from her lips to her cheek to her ear and then back again to capture her mouth in another deep kiss. She moaned again as all the sensations left her weak-kneed. Her body seemed to grow heavy, her skin felt warm and yet she felt as if she was flying and the thrill of it gave her goose bumps. Her mind was sending off colors behind her closed eyes as if seeing fireworks, the vivid colors just arousing her more. This was better than her birthday, better than Christmas; it was even better than receiving twelve Outstanding O.W.L.s.

All too soon, Ron pulled back from her lips. He still held her in his arms but moved one hand around to cup her chin. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on his. His thumb caressed her face as he stared down at her, his blue eyes sparkling and his mouth giving her the devastating grin that she liked so much.

"So?" he whispered.

It took Hermione a moment to collect her thoughts; she was still reeling from the whole thing. She felt as though she were dreaming and was quite certain that someone was going to wake her up at any moment. She even tried to remember if she had seen any of Fred and George's Daydream Charm boxes lying about the Common room.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you with me?" The grin had left Ron's face and he was now wearing a carefully blank expression.

Hermione stared at Ron but gave no reaction to his question. Her mind was now running in one direction and she was almost drunk with the realization of what she was going to do next.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked as she forced herself to concentrate on Ron and what he was saying. "Am I with you?" she asked softly. With that, she reached up, twined her fingers into Ron's hair and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

_Dear Bill,_

_Success! You're a genius - I still can't stop thinking about it. Oh Merlin, it was better than I ever imagined. I followed your instructions to the letter last night and I feel like I won the Quidditch Cup. Bugger, I just got so tired of waiting and wanting it for so long that I couldn't take it anymore. I looked over at her, sleeping in the common room and something just came over me. It was like I had no control, Bill. I walked over to where she was sleeping and I just stared. I reached out to touch the hair that was on her cheek and she woke up. She asked me what I was doing and I don't know how I had the courage to do this, but I told her that there was something I had to do and I took her hand, pulled her up from the chair and BAMN! I did it! I KISSED HER!_

_At first all she did was stare at me but I did just as you said, I tried to say everything with my eyes. I really thought I was doing quite well but when I started to run my right hand through her tangled hair it got caught up in it, so I rubbed her neck. Then I didn't exactly know what to do with my other hand so I started rubbing her back and accidentally ran it over the shoulder of her dressing gown. Bill, she gave out this soft moan like you wrote a girl would and I knew I was doing it right. MERLIN! As soon as she made that sound her whole body went limp against mine and it seemed like the only working part of her body was her lips and mouth. It was bloody amazing Bill. I never experienced anything like that in my entire life!_

_Whoa - what a pair of lips, Lavender couldn't even compare to Hermione's lips. Every time I touched those gorgeous lips against mine it felt like magic was shooting through my body. Who knew a bookworm would be so bloody great at kissing? I should've done this years ago. I'm a prat, that can I tell you._

_And to think she used those perfect lips on Vicky, and probably stupid Cormac McLaggen - the stupid troll. Bugger, I don't want to lose her to them or anyone else, THOSE STUPID GITS! THEY DON'T DESERVE HER!_

_Sorry, I'm so … I can't even think of the word right now to describe how I feel. I know I never felt like this before. I don't know what is wrong with me. This morning, I jumped across the Gryffindor table and belted Blaise Zabini across the jaw after I saw him mouth "Mudblood" as he pointed at Hermione and then made kissing noises at me. Stupid prat deserved what he got and I don't care how many detentions I have to serve. In spite of Hermione nagging me for the rest of the day because I got upset for "no reason", I won't tell her why I did it. _

_Even now she won't talk to me, but she's still holding my left hand as I write this. Don't worry, even though she keeps glancing over my shoulder as I'm writing – there is no way, I'm going to let it get out that you helped me on how to give that kiss. Whoa, what a kiss!_

_We haven't told Harry or Ginny yet. Although, knowing Ginny I'm sure she suspects something is up. I had to sneak away from Harry before dinner as I was walking to the Great Hall by faking that I had to throw up in the bathroom before our big game with Ravenclaw. I mean this is my second year as Keeper and the fact that I've been having decent practices with the team I really thought he would've caught on to us. Nevertheless, he didn't - thank Merlin as Hermione and me met up at the fifth floor broom closet next to the serenading knight's portrait. I used to spend my days and nights talking Quidditch tactics with Harry, but now the only thing I can think of is Hermione's lips and the kisses I had with her a few hours ago in the broom closet. _

_Hopefully, tonight when the common room finally clears out—_

"It's Hermione and I," corrected Hermione as she peered over Ron's shoulder.

"**Hermione!**" Ron roared in indignation.

"You have to use proper grammar or it won't flow right," Hermione said defensively as a smirk played across her face. "And tell Bill I said thank you."

"Bugger," moaned Ron as Hermione squeezed his left hand and let out a small uncharacteristic giggle.

_Hermione told me to say thank you. And she's a nosey git—_

Hermione lightly punched Ron in the ribs and gave him a big smile.

_Anyway,** we** (happy now?) both wanted to thank you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione said nothing as she reached over Ron's shoulder and with her quill and wrote at the bottom of his letter.

_and Hermione XXXOOO._

A day later, Ron received a letter from Bill.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_In case you're wondering, that feeling Ron, is called Love._

_Love,_

_Bill and Fleur_

A/N: And that my friends, is THE END!

Mr. Weasley, I couldn't have done this without you!


End file.
